Sister to Skywalker: A New Light
by Roxil
Summary: The galaxy is at war. Tiegan Drake is apprenticed to Obi-wan Kenobi at the beginning of the Clone Wars. But she's keeping a huge secret: she's Anakin's sister. Impressed by her brilliance and strength, Anakin is drawn to her, but how will he react when she reveals herself?
1. Prologue

**Hi, everyone! I'm back. Hope you all enjoy this story.** ** _A New Light_** **is the very first story in the** ** _Sister to Skywalker_** **series.**

The kid's blue eyes snapped open just as the Republic gunship breached Kessel's atmosphere. Her sharp gaze sent chills down clone trooper Rip's spine.

 _This one is different._

"We'll be at the landing point in one standard minute," someone said.

 _Good. Then I can find out who_ she _is._

As the gunship swooped over the surface of Kessel, Rip recoiled in horror. Dead clones and broken droids littered the ground. He felt nauseous. _Is this what I'm getting myself into? What is this all for?_ Then a spike of fear. _Am I going to die here?_


	2. Chapter 1

"There's the gunship," Anakin Skywalker announced. Finally. New supplies and possibly some relief. The battle was basically over; there was just cleanup to do. He strode over to the ship and watched the clones unload the supplies. Then a kid walked out.

"Ah," said Obi-wan. "my new padawan."

Anakin couldn't take his eyes off the girl. She was a human, probably in her early teens, and very athletically built; lean, but obviously strong, with long dirty-blonde hair pulled back into a neat running braid. She was wearing a tightly fit, pale gray V-neck tank and brown skirt. Oddly, she had a dark cloak draped over her back. She strode down the ship's ramp with an air of quiet confidence.

Anakin immediately liked her; he couldn't help it. It was like he knew her-but he'd never seen her before. "Who are you?" he asked, not at all rudely, just in curiosity.

She smiled. (She was very pretty, but Anakin would never admit that.) "Padawan Tiegan Drake." Bowing politely, she continued, "I am here to inform you that you are needed on the _Redemption_ as soon as possible."

"Very well," Obi-wan said, then he smiled back at her. "I am Obi-wan Kenobi, your new master. And my friend here is Anakin Skywalker."

The way she looked at Anakin… It was as if she could see right through him; as if she knew all his secrets. It made him profoundly uncomfortable.

She finally took her scorching crystal blue eyes off him. "I'm looking forward to learning from you, Master Kenobi."

The three of them boarded the gunship and it lifted off smoothly. Anakin widened his senses in the Force and felt for Tiegan's emotions.

 _Excitement. Determination. Nervousness. A splash of mental fear. A strong love._

Wow. He hadn't been expecting _that_. Who was this kid?

The gunship finally docked on the Redemption, who's recent brush with the Separatists had left her slightly out of order. The Jedi Cruiser's sister ships, _Compassion_ and S _trength of Mind_ , were fortunate to escape destruction by Separatist leader Lok Durd.

They entered the bridge of the Redemption, drawing a startled look from Anakin's padawan, Ahsoka Tano. It took Anakin a moment to realize she was looking at Tiegan.

Anakin ignored his padawan's grin as she took her place at his side. A hologram of Master Yoda was staring at them from the tactics table.

Obi-wan nodded politely. "Master Yoda."

"Hmm. Glad that found you Padawan Drake has," Yoda said. "A crisis on Falleen has there been. Aid Master Unduli, you must."

"Master," Anakin interjected. "will we receive reinforcements? Our cruisers are still being repaired from the previous battle."

Yoda pointed at them with his gimmer stick. "Go now you must. Needs you Luminara does. Depend on your haste her life does. Leave the _Compassion_ to defend Kessel you will."

"We won't let you down, Master," Ahsoka said. She certainly was bold; Anakin had to give her credit for that.

Yoda's hologram vanished and Obi-wan turned to Admiral Yularen. "Inform _Strength of Mind_ of our new instructions. Then set the coordinates for Falleen."


	3. Chapter 2

Entering hyperspace always gave her a rush of adrenaline, and this time was no exception. Tiegan felt her heart pound as the Redemption blasted away. _A real battle cruiser! And I'm on it._

When Master Yoda had told her that she was to be apprenticed to Obi-wan Kenobi, she had been like _WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING? Is this destiny or what?_

There were no Jedi more talked about and admired than Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. No Jedi was shrouded in more mystery or question. They were the perfect team; undefeatable and indestructible-or so it had seemed. Then Geonosis came. So much pain and hurt-not the least were the injuries sustained by Master Kenobi and Anakin.

 _The Chosen One. My brother is the Chosen One._

Someone poked her. "So you're Master Kenobi's new padawan?"

Oh. Ahsoka. Tiegan gave her friend a smile. "Yes."

"Are you nervous?"

She hesitated to make sure that no one was eavesdropping then said, "A bit. What's he like?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Serene, powerful-you know, just Master Kenobi. You don't have anything to worry about; since you always do everything perfect."

Tiegan gave her a surprised look. "I'm not perfect."

Ahsoka shrugged again. "Whatever you say."

 _Is that really what she thinks?_ Tiegan thought in horror.

Ahsoka gave her a grin. "Oh, don't be so serious, Tiegan! I'm just kidding."

Enormously relieved, Tiegan said, "Why do you do that?"

"Because you fall for it so often."

"Padawan Drake," someone called. Tiegan peered around Ahsoka to see Obi-wan walking towards them. She felt herself stiffen as he continued, "I will show you how we do things here. Come!"

Tiegan gave Ahsoka a farewell nod and jogged to Obi-wan's side. He led her around the bridge of the _Redemption_ , showing her the basic functions of the ship and directing her to her personal quarters. She quite liked him-the dry wit in even his most basic sentences showed his intelligence, and his presence in the Force was astounding. An hour later they were back on the bridge, looking out the massive viewport at the slurred stars of hyperspace.

The navi-computer beeped. They were coming up on Falleen.

 **Reviews are encouraged! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

A horrific battle raged above Falleen. Only two of General Unduli's four battle cruisers were left; the rest destroyed under Grievous's metal claws. Explosions echoed across the star-speckled space as the republic starfighters crossed guns with the Separatists vulture droids.

 _This has to stop._

Tiegan could feel the horrible deaths of all the clones who had died through the Force. A lot; _way_ to many. Grievous had to pay.

Obi-wan must've felt her sudden rage, because he tapped on her shoulder. "Control your emotion. A Jedi must not give in to anger and fear."

 _Yeah, yeah, I know._ "Yes, master."

Obi-wan straightened. "Engage those droid transports!"

The Redemption surged forward with a jolt, followed by Strength of Mind. Powerful, bright laser bolts streaked towards the leading Sep cruiser as two squadrons of fighters, one from Redemption and one from Strength of Mind, entered the firefight. Gold squadron was led by Anakin.

 _May the Force be with you._

* * *

 _BAM_! One of the disgusting black droid fighters exploded from a direct hit on its tail. _Good shot!_ Anakin congratulated himself, but his celebration was short lived; a vulture was blasting at him from behind. He yanked back on the control stick and banked sharply upward. A well aimed blast from the Redemption demolished the droid.

"Don't forget the mission," he muttered to himself. Getting Luminara out of here was their first priority. _Then we can take out Grievous_. "Gold squadron! V-formation on me."

His brilliant pilots, the best in the Republic, flew into formation behind him. Then they joined Luminara's pilots in their desperate struggle.


	5. Chapter 4

It was impossible to explain the relief that Luminara felt as she saw the two Republic cruisers come out of hyperspace. _Maybe we won't die here after all_. But they weren't out of trouble yet. Another violent blast rocked the Valiant.

"Master Kenobi, I regret to inform you that my fleet will not last much longer," Luminara said to Obi-wan's hologram.

Obi-wan stroked his beard. "We cannot loose Falleen to the Separatists."

"My cruisers are taking severe damage, and my fighter squadrons are nearly depleted. I will not be able to engage Grievous for much longer. I advise a withdraw so that we can regroup."

"If we retreat we will give up much ground to the Separatists; ground that we may not be able to regain."

"Perhaps, but we cannot afford to loose the entire 41st battalion."

Obi-wan nodded to someone outside of the hologram. "Very well. Call in your squadrons and retreat to these coordinates." He said a series of numbers and his hologram vanished.

"Admiral! Put our fleet in full retreat."

* * *

Tiegan looked out at the Falleen moon that was a ball of green positioned just to the right of the Redemption. She was yanked out of her thoughts as Anakin marched into the bridge. He looked…grim? A bit angry?

"I hope you have a good plan for getting Falleen back, Obi-wan. That retreat was untimely," he said with a frown, his irritation radiating off him like heat off a sun.

Obi-wan ignored his comments and leaned over the tactics table. "Well, we know we can't go in blazing. Grievous's fleet is too strong."

Anakin joined him. "Maybe we could…no that wouldn't work."

They, along with a hologram of Luminara, laid out ideas, but every plan seemed impossible; Grievous had every advantage. Then Tiegan stepped forward. "What if we were to send a squadron of bombers to circle around him? They'd have the element of surprise."

"That's crazy," Anakin said. "The Sep's scanners would detect them before they even had a chance."

Tiegan leaned over the table and brought up a hologram of the lead Separatist ship. "Maybe not." She pointed to a small area on the ship. "This is where their long range scanners are located. If a squadron of fighters was able to take it out, then the bombers could get in undetected."

The older Jedi exchanged a glance. Then Tiegan continued. "Our cruisers would engage the Seps from the front, forcing them to revert all power to frontal shields. Their back would be basically defenseless, giving the bombers a huge advantage."

Anakin stared at her in shock. "You know…that might actually work."

Tiegan gave him a triumphant smile. _Yes!_ "I can lead the fighter assault," she added, trying to sound casual, but inside holding back a squeal of delight.

But then Obi-wan said, "No. Not today."

 _What?_

"Anakin, you'll lead the fighters. Tiegan, inform the bombers of their mission."

* * *

"You padawan is quite resourceful, Master Kenobi," Luminara said via hologram once Anakin and Tiegan had left. "She shows great promise."

Obi-wan nodded. _Yes, she does. But there's something…different about her. Something I can't quite put a finger on._


	6. Chapter 5

I _'m not incapable! I graduated top of my class in piloting_. But a sane voice whispered in the back of her head. _It's your first day. Give it time._

Tiegan strode into an elevator. _I guess Anakin_ is _the best pilot in the Republic. The mission will be in good hands._

A soft zip sounded from the door as it slid open to let her onto the bridge. She had fully briefed the bomber pilots on the mission, and she smiled as she remembered their reaction. _This plan is crazy. …And we LOVE crazy. You can count on us, Commander Drake._

Tiegan clasped her hands behind her back and joined Master Kenobi as he studied the tactics table.

"You've done well today, Tiegan," Obi-wan said after a moment.

 _So it's Tiegan now? What happened to "Padawan Drake_ "? "Thank you, Master."

"I know that you wanted to contribute more to the mission, but you must be patient. You'll get your chance."

She met his eye. "Yes, I know. And I do understand."

He nodded. "Good girl." Straightening, he continued, "You'll be transferred to _Strength of Mind_ where you'll command alongside Captain Arraign."

Okay, that was unexpected. "Really? You're giving me a cruiser?"

"It'll be a good experience. The captain is a good man."

 _Oh, wow_.

"Go now. We'll need to leave soon."

* * *

The _Strength of Mind_ was just as magnificent as _Redemption_. The ship blasted into hyperspace as soon as Tiegan was on board.

"Commander on deck!"

"At ease." She walked up to a man in an officer's uniform. "Captain Arraign?"

"Yes. I imagine you're Tiegan Drake?"

He wasn't a tall man, and Tiegan could easily look him in the eyes. She put as much calm authority as she could into the gaze. "Yes. I assume my master informed you on the mission."

"He did." The captain turned to face the viewport that showed the blue streaks of hyperspace. Tiegan waited for the man to continue, but he stayed silent.

 _Here we come Grievous._

 **Your reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Sir, there are Republic ships coming out of hyperspace."

Ah. The Jedi. How predictable. Grievous laughed, then coughed as his lungs shuddered. "Prepare for frontal assault." The Jedi would attack; he would destroy them, and Falleen would be liberated by the Separatist army. _Dooku will be most pleased._

The quartet of Jedi Cruisers dropped out of hyperspace in formation and started blasting at Grievous will all operational cannons. Two squadrons of fighters lifted off and streaked towards them. Foolish Jedi. "Launch all fighters, and revert all power to frontal deflector shields."

* * *

"They're buying it," Tiegan announced. Then she grimaced as one of the clone fighters disappeared in a ball of flame.

The fighters were slowly punching their way through the Seps vulture droids, getting closer to the cruisers. Tiegan kept her eyes on Anakin as his fighter zipped through the crossfire. He really was an expert pilot, but she couldn't keep her fear away. _Please don't die before I get to know you._

With a massive _BOOM,_ several more vultures exploded. " _We're going after the cruisers_!" Anakin yelled over the com channel. " _Gold squadron, attack formation_."

Like a swarm of deadly frynocks, the starfighters streaked for the lead cruiser.

" _Steady, steady. Keep on target!"_

Tiegan's heart pounded as she watched the fighters pour all of their weaponry into the two meter square on the massive ship. Plumes of flame erupted from the spot, and, as the smoke cleared, she could see the gaping hole in the armor.

"Yes!" She punched the air in victory. The fleet of bombers dropped out of hyperspace directly behind the Seps and began their attack.

* * *

"We're being attacked from behind! Run for your lives!" Those idiot battle droids waved their metal hands in the air and ran in circles around the bridge. Grievous roared and decapitated the nearest one.

"Raise the rear deflector shields you idiots!" he rasped.

"We…we can't, sir. The power is dying."

Roaring in fury, Grievous turned and sprinted for the hangar. Fire leapt at his heels as he jumped into his starfighter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! My computer was broken down for a couple of weeks. Enjoy!**

Courasaunt was a beautiful planet. Tiegan had spent most of her fourteen years training in its most magnificent building-the Jedi Temple. After their victory at Falleen, the Jedi and their fleets had returned to the Republic's capital. The hustle and bustle of post-battle activities had finally fallen away, and Tiegan found herself taking a much needed break in her quarters.

 _I need to tell him._

 _You can't,_ her mind argued. _He'll never believe you._

 _But he needs to know._

 _He'll reveal you to everyone_. That sent a chill down her spine.

"But I have no right to keep this information from him," she whispered to herself. Then her eyes snapped open and she rose to her feet. An idea was forming in her mind.

* * *

Anakin stared down at the note in his hand and read it for the twenty-fifth time.

 _Meet me at the top hangar at 1200 tonight. It's very important. Signed, TAD._

Who the heck was "TAD"? And why would he want to meet on the top hangar? Nobody used that old platform anymore.

But Anakin was curious, so he went. The night was dark, with no moon to light the way. He suddenly had a strange feeling, but he sensed no danger.

A lone figure was standing several meters in front of him. She was clearly female, and he approached cautiously. "Hello?"

She turned, and he stared in surprise. _Obi-wan's new padawan_?

"Good evening, Anakin," she greeted politely.

"You're 'TAD'?" Anakin asked in shock.

"Tiegan Amore Drake," Tiegan said with a smile and nod.

"Why did you want to meet here?"

She flashed him another smile, and he got the feeling she was more than just a kid. "Follow me." With no other warning, she sprinted to one of the Temple's massive spires and leaped up it.

* * *

Tiegan reached the top of the spire long before Anakin did. He was struggling to find the handholds that she had so perfectly memorized. Finally, he swung up onto the top.

"How did you get up here so fast?" he panted.

She grinned. " 'Practice makes perfect.' I come up here every night."

"Why?" he asked, as if that was the most meaningless thing she could do.

She gestured to the brilliant stars that sprinkled the deep black sky.

"Oh."

"You can't see them from the surface," Tiegan said with a smile. "Besides," she added as he gave a cautious look over the edge of the spire. "I like being up high."

"So why are you showing me this?" Anakin asked.

She hesitated. _This is the moment of truth_. "Because…my name isn't really Tiegan Drake. It's Tiegan Skywalker."

He stared at her like she'd suddenly turned into a mermaid.

She'd kind of expected him to be exited. Or at least shocked. He wasn't. "Didn't you just hear me? Anakin, I'm your sister."

"Prove it."

 _Seriously? He just said that?_ She held out her arm. "Fine. Do your tests. I'm telling the truth!"

He averted his gaze. "Then why have I never heard of you?"

"Because Shmi Skywalker was smart. She hid me from everyone, including you."

Anakin visibly flinched. "Obi-wan will never believe this."

"No," Tiegan said immediately. "You can't tell anyone."

"Why?" Anakin challenged.

"This is why." She flicked off the snaps on the cloak that hid her darkest secret and it fell to the floor.

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 8

_Impossible._ A pair of tawny wings swept out behind her. They were scaly, much like bat wings. Tiegan looked at the floor, fear and shame on her face.

Anakin was speechless. "How-what…?"

"You can't tell anyone about this," she said fiercely. "The galaxy hates dragons. They always have, and they always will."

"Dragon…" Anakin muttered. "But dragons aren't real. They're just a myth!"

"Do I look like a myth to you?"

"But if you're a dragon…then what does that make me?" Anakin asked, his horror mounting.

"Being a dragon doesn't make you inferior," Tiegan told him, gentleness in her voice. "The dragons were noble and powerful." She shook her head. "But at the hands of a single traitor their reputation was tarnished."

"Why should I believe you?" Anakin snapped. "I don't even know you!"

"Do you have any idea how much I have risked to tell you this?" she snarled. "For all I know, you could reveal me to everyone! I am trusting you as much as you are trusting me."

They glared at each other in silence. Anakin's mind whirred, _I don't think she's lying. But why should I believe this crazy story_? But then he remembered the feeling he'd had when she stepped out of that gunship- _This kid could change the world._

Anakin felt himself deflate. "Alright. Tell me your story."

 **I'll be posting Tiegan's tale very soon in a new story. Hope you've enjoyed _A New Light!_**


End file.
